The invention relates to a tuning circuit arrangement comprising one or more tuning circuits in which tuning diodes are provided for tuning of the frequency range. In such an arrangement, the adjustment of the tuned circuit takes place, for example, by changing the tuned circuit inductance and the tuned circuit capacitance.
As is known, tuning circuits have the object of tuning the resonant circuits of selective amplifiers and/or oscillators to a given resonant frequency. In a known tuning circuit, the adjustment to synchronous operation in each circuit takes place via a tuning coil and a particular trimmer capacitor. In the known tuning circuit arrangement a multiply repeated adjustment of the inductance and the capacitance is required for adjustment to synchronous operation, because the setting of the trimmer capacitors again changes the resonant frequency of the frequency previously set inductively.